Starry Night
by springmoonlight4life
Summary: The group go to a special place Diego and Andi both know. Bonds strengthen and friendships collide. What crazy things happen on this starry night? Characters: Diego, Andi, Maddie, Emma, Jax, Daniel, Gigi, Katie, and Sophie! EWW group one-shot.


Starry Night

Disclaimer: I don't own the series, Every Witch Way.

**A/N: Ah, this story might catch people off guard. Well, maybe. :P This story's gonna be an awkward one. Hehe, enjoy this EWW group one-shot! I'll try and include everyone. My ships might get involved...**

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys! Over here!" Andi yelled out as the gang of friends ran after her.<p>

"Finally. That ride took forever! My shoes are dirty! What is this place anyway?" Maddie asked, feeling extra sassy today.

"Oh my god, this place is gorgeous!" Emma exclaimed, looking around their surroundings.

"I should have brought my bike here. Sheila would have loved this," Daniel awed in wonder.

"Who's Sheila?" Katie asked, somewhat curious.

"My bike, DUH," Daniel explained.

"Oh, so this is the place you've been talking about all week," Jax said, putting his arm around Emma.

"No shit, Sherlock," Andi sarcastically spat, then grinned.

A green hill spread below their feet, entrancing them in a calming silence. Next to it was a large lake, glittering in light. Slight wind continued to blow, rippling the water.

"I can't believe you brought all of us to our place," Diego said with a smile.

"_OUR_ place?!" Maddie and Sophie both gasped out.

"Yeah! Me and Diego have paintball wars here all the time. We tried bringing Daniel here before, but he was caught in one of the T3's pranks," Andi chuckled at the memory.

"Hey! The T3 wrapped me in Velcro when I fell asleep, then catapulted me into the wall. There was nothing I could do!" Daniel defended himself.

Soon, everyone started laughing. Even Daniel did, thinking back to the memory.

"So...? What are we gonna do?" Gigi said in a sing-songy voice, taking her phone.

"Let's just hang out and do whatever for a while. I have something planned for later," Andi answered with a knowing grin.

"Alright, let's do this!" Sophie screamed ecstatically.

"Yeah!" Everyone screamed out.

Sitting on the grass, Daniel took out his guitar from the rented shuttle bus. Playing all his original songs, everyone sat down, clapping along. Jax and Emma sat, side by side. Every now and then, they'd give little acts of affection. Daniel slightly gagged, but ignored them. Eventually, he got over it, and started talking to Diego once he stopped playing.

"So, how are you and Maddie?" Daniel asked, giving him a bro hug.

"Actually, we're doing really good. She's opening up herself to who she wants to be. She's becoming such a great person and girlfriend," Diego answered honestly.

"I'm glad to hear that," Daniel said in a supporting tone.

"Hey, Daniel. Can I use your guitar?" Andi asked, tapping him on the back.

"Yeah, sure. Here," Daniel said as he passed her the guitar.

"Alright! This is gonna be a happy song that some of you might remember from last year," Andi announced with a light laugh.

Strumming out the guitar, she played the first few chords of "Overfly" by Luna Haruna. Then, she looked up, smiling wider than ever.

"Oh my god! This is our song! This was the first song I danced with you to at the Anime Dance!" Maddie exclaimed, running up to Diego.

"You remember! You remember!" Diego yelled out, twirling her around.

Behind Maddie, Andi gave him two thumbs up. _Thank you!_ Diego mouthed.

"Come on, guys! Everyone dance!" Andi yelled out, strumming louder.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Katie agreed, grabbing Daniel's hand as she started giggling.

"My turn next!" Sophie piped up behind her.

"Alright, just wait your turn," Katie gave in with a teasing sigh.

_Hmmm, this is nice. Everyone's enjoying._ Daniel thought honestly.

"Come on, Jax! Let's dance," Emma said as she pulled Jax's hand up.

"Ah, ok! Just wait," Jax teasingly huffed out.

"I can't believe I get to film all this footage! You have Miego, Emmax, Sophaniel, Kataniel, and Andi, the One Woman Show, all right here from Miss Information," Gigi vlogged from her phone.

"Come on, Gigi! Why don't you just stop for a minute and dance with us?" Andi asked, calling out to Gigi.

"How about you? Aren't you going to dance?" Gigi asked, tucking her phone in her pocket.

"I will... _if_ someone plays some of that random music from The Seven," Andi answered with a grin.

"I have The Seven's music on my phone. Just let me connect it to my speaker," Diego called out as everyone stopped dancing.

"Ok, let's get this party started!" Andi yelled, busting out her random moves.

"It's my turn now, Katie," Sophie whispered loudly.

"Oh fine," Katie huffed out, backing up as Sophie and Daniel danced.

The dance music blared through the speaker as everyone started dancing. The sky started to dim down, the stars shining bright. As the moon shone across their faces, Diego got the surprise from the rented shuttle bus.

"Here's the surprise!" Diego announced loudly.

"What is it?" Maddie asked in a semi-disgusted voice. Two wooden sticks? How was this supposed to be a surprise?

"You'll see," Diego answered back with a knowing smirk. "Andi, get over here!"

"Nice! You got the stuff out already," Andi said, running up to Diego.

"Yeah. Come on, hurry up and help me hang it up!" Diego exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright, alright. Geez, calm down," Andi grinned back.

Taking two large, wooden sticks, they placed it about twenty feet apart. Diego pulled out a giant string of star lights from his backpack. Soon, he passed one side to Andi as she ran across to the other side. Both wrapped the star lights around the sticks until it tightly straightened out across the space.

Now stood a string of white star lights being strung across the sky. Each and every starry light illuminated. It illuminated even stronger than the real ones. Wind slightly blew, causing the beautiful lights to waver. It was amazing.

"Oh my god! This is so cool!" Emma beamed, touching the pretty lights.

"Wow, I gotta say. This is pretty incredible," Daniel said with an impressed smile.

"Maybe this thing could attract koalas!" Sophie yelled out.

"Sorry, Sophie...but no. No, it can't," Katie gently said, patting her on the back.

"Oh, and we have one more surprise," Andi said with a mischievous grin.

Pulling out paint ball guns behind their backs, they held it up, ready to fire.

"Surprise!" Diego yelled out like a warrior.

Randomly shooting everywhere, everyone screamed.

"Emma, run!" Jax yelled out, pulling her hand.

"Where are we going?" Emma choked out a giggle.

"We're gonna jump!" Jax called out, carrying Emma in his arms. Jumping into the lake, she screamed playfully.

"Proxy! How could you do this to your girlfriend?!" Maddie screamed out angrily, covered in paint.

"Don't worry, it'll just wash out," Diego daringly said, carrying Maddie to the lake.

"Ah, so cute! Let me get a few more shots before you go in," Andi called out with a gutsy smirk. Shooting both Diego and Maddie, they screamed.

"Hey, that wasn't part of the plan!" Diego yelled out jokingly.

"Oh, come on! You know you wouldn't have it any other way," Andi teased back.

"You're right," Diego quietly said, jumping into the lake with Maddie.

"Aaaahhhh! You did not just do that!" Maddie yelled out semi-menacingly as she pushed Diego deeper into the water. As he fell back, she let out a relaxed laugh.

"Oh, you're going to get it now," Diego playfully called out.

"This is Miss Information vlogging live! Here you have Emmax and Miego playing in a lake. And here goes Andi shooting Daniel, Katie, and Sophie!" Gigi announced, recording the events with her phone.

"Hey, Gigi! Look up," Andi interrupted.

"What?" Gigi asked, annoyed. Looking up, Andi shot her outfit four times. Taking one shot to Gigi's phone, she screamed.

"You can shoot me and you can make me look like a fool. But _no one_ and I mean, **NO ONE** hurts my phone!" Gigi quavered menacingly. Dropping her phone, she tackled Andi into the lake.

"No fair! I wanna go in the lake, too!" Katie called out, voluntarily jumping into the lake.

"Sheila!" Daniel joined in the fun as he cannon-balled.

"Koalas!" Sophie screamed, jumping onto Daniel.

Everyone was in the lake, while the starry lights still lit up. Whatever they felt before didn't matter. They were enjoying and they were having fun. They were together. Despite all the bad things that happened in the past, they were all now friends. They all cared. Now they had this unbreakable bond. And it was all thanks to this starry night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...was that fun? I had lots of fun writing this. You don't know how fun it is to write friendship stuff. Especially when it includes everyone? Gosh, it's really cool. I wish something like this happened in the show. I really wanted something like this to happen in the beach episode, but it was mostly about Daniel being attacked by girls...ugh.**  
><strong>Anyway, I hope they all become friends like this in season 3. And one more thing: I don't hate Daniel. I don't. Dislike him a lot? Yes. But I don't hate him completely. I just wanted to try portraying him like that. I was going to add more Daniel-Sheila stuff at the end, but I thought it would be too OOC. I think ghostgirl19 and lovethatignites have been rubbing off on me...haha. Sorry I didn't add in Sebastian. I'll try to add him in a future group one-shot I might make.<strong>


End file.
